


Stilinski in the Middle

by ColetheWolf



Series: Unrated Scenes That Were Cut From The Show [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom!Stiles, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Copious Amounts of Cum, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Episode s03e04 Unleashed, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Slutty!stiles, Stiles takes all the dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: There's some maniac running around the town ritualistically sacrificing virgins. Well, Stiles isn't a virgin—but he just wants to make sure that every last ounce of his virginity is fucked out of his body.





	Stilinski in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I haven't written a gangbang smut fic in a long while. Again, this is part of the Unrated Scenes series, based on episode 304 where Danny flirts with Stiles in the locker rooms. I hope you guys enjoy the smuttiness!
> 
> :)

Stiles and Scott filed into the locker room to change out for their second period cross-country class with Finstock. They both eased their way through the musky crowd of fellow classmates until they could get to their own individual lockers. Meanwhile, they kept their conversation about the intensifying supernatural mess at a moderate volume, despite the fact that nobody around probably cared enough to eavesdrop.

“Okay, the sacrifices are one thing, but you have nothing to worry about.” Scott said, seemingly uncomfortable with his own words. “Whoever is doing this is only going after virgins.”

Stiles shrugged, peeling off his flannel and stuffing it into his locker. “I guess I’m a lucky duck. Everybody always rags on having too much sex, but under these circumstances, we better get off as much as we can.”

“What the hell has been going on lately with you guys?” Scott questioned dramatically.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re even talking about right now, Scotty. And usually, I’d be the one to jump at the chance to be a sarcastic asshole for some laughs, but seriously—what’s wrong?”

Scott scoffed. “You—Derek—Boyd….” He trailed off, continuing to change out of his clothes and into his track outfit, patiently waiting for Stiles to offer up some sort of explanation.

Stiles couldn’t help but snicker as he undid his belt and dropped his pants to the ground. It was amazing how prudish Scott always seemed. At the same time, Stiles thought that it was somewhat endearing and hilarious that Scott remained so concerned about a sex-life that wasn’t even his own. Though, he was sure that Scott was suffering from sort of trauma from prior experiences.

“Dude, I haven’t even fucked Boyd.”

“No, _Derek_ fucked Boyd. But _you_ fucked Derek.” Scott said.

“Wait, what do you mean, _‘Derek fucked Boyd’_?” Stiles interrogated. “When did this happen? He told you he fucked Boyd?”

It was more than obvious that Stiles wasn’t going to take things seriously—at least, not as serious as Scott thought the situation was. Stiles was far more interested in learning about Derek’s dirty exploits, rather than recounting his own. In hindsight, Scott realized that he probably shouldn’t have even brought up what had happened back at the vault. It had kinda just slipped out, but managed to collect almost all of the attention that Stiles had to offer.

“I went with Derek to rescue Erica and Boyd at the vault, but I ended up getting knocked out. When I woke up, Derek was right there in Boyd’s arms—hanging off of his dick.” Scott paused, rubbing anxiously at his face. “—Dude, there was cum everything…and I didn’t even know that Derek bottoms.”

Stiles scoffed. “I guess the dude does it both ways. He definitely didn’t bottom the couple times we fooled around.”

“I don’t think that sounds too surprising.” A voice interrupted. “You have a nice ass.”

Stiles turned around, surprised to find Danny leaning up against the wall of lockers and eyeing down to where Stiles stood innocently in his boxers. He couldn’t help but smile at the attention, especially from somebody as attractive as Danny Mahealani. Stiles could barely count up all of the times that he had gotten off to the mental images of Danny’s muscular, sweaty body, dancing around the lacrosse field during games. Not to mention all of the times Stiles had snuck a peak at Danny during locker room changing sessions.

“You know—” Stiles said, reaching back to grab at his own ass. “—you’re right. I do have a nice ass. Who wouldn’t want to pound this?”

Scott deflated, angrily zipping up his sweatshirt. He slinked out of the locker rooms to meet up with some of the other classmates out on the track, leaving the two horny lovebirds to stay behind at flirt up a storm in the lockers. Stiles and Danny, however, barely noticed the absence. Their conversation was much more interesting.

“That wouldn’t happen to be an offer, would it?” Danny asked, shutting the door of his own locker. “And who’s this ‘Derek’ dude that you’ve fucked already?”

“You’ve actually met him.” Stiles said. “I told you that he was my cousin, but he was kinda actually running away from the cops and I had to keep him a secret.”

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed in curious confusion. “You fucked a fugitive?”

“He wasn’t a fugitive when I fucked him, but I wouldn’t be opposed to falling down into that roleplay scenario with him.” Stiles explained.

“You still haven’t answered my question about whether or not you’re dropping an offer or not.” Danny stepped closer, sliding his hands down the sides of Stiles’ torso, so that he could grab onto his waist.

Stiles grinned with delight, drawing pleasure from Danny’s touch. The locker room was now completely empty and Stiles wasn’t about to turn down his opportunity to ride his favorite goalie. There was somebody running around Beacon Hills trying to ritualistically sacrifice virgins, and despite the fact that Stiles had already gotten himself fucked, he just wanted to make double certain that every last bit of his virginity was gone—a safety precaution.

With his fingers hooked into the waistline of Danny’s track shorts, Stiles dropped down to his knees—tugging Danny’s shorts down with his suggestive descent. Unsurprisingly, Danny was already completely hard—proudly pressing lewdly against Stiles’ wet and willing lips. And without wasting any time, Danny’s hands combed into Stiles’ hair and shoved his cock down his classmate’s warm throat.

Stiles choked at first, unable to immediately accommodate Danny’s length. Whilst his classmate wasn’t incredibly thick, his cock’s length was damaging. It pressed harshly against the back of Stiles’ throat, sending tears to the cocksucker’s eyes, yet it didn’t steer him away from doing his best to give Danny the best blowjob he had ever experienced.

Danny didn’t hold back from setting his own rhythm. He fucked into Stiles’ throat as wildly and brutally as he could, punching sharp grunts and gags out from the boy beneath him. Occasionally, Danny would push his cock in as far as he could manage, hold Stiles’ head in place for a couple seconds, and then let Stiles pull off with a desperate inhale of fresh breath. Meanwhile, Danny took immense pleasure in how absolutely beautiful Stiles looked all roughed up and cock-slobbered.

“We could have done this so much sooner.” Stiles coughed, momentarily pulling off of Danny’s cock. “Do you even know how many times I jerked off thinking about you? You were basically my after-game fantasy.”

“I saw you watching from the benches.” Danny laughed. “Sometimes I would l look over and you wouldn’t be there. I always just figured you were jerking it in the locker rooms.”

“Sometimes I was.”

Stiles took Danny back into his mouth. He bobbed up and down with gusto, letting his precum-laced saliva seep out the corner of his worn lips. Stiles wrapped one of his hands around Danny’s length, giving him the ability to suck and stroke at the same time. As expected, the added stimulation drew moans from Danny, flushing Stiles hot with an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction. Though he wasn’t too good at playing lacrosse, he knew that he would be good at getting the best lacrosse goalie off.

As the two continued fooling around, neither of them noticed that Derek had walked into the room. He had only been on the school grounds with the intention to speak with Ms. Blake about what she had seen a couple nights prior in the boiler room. But, Derek had been utterly distracted and pulled away from his original plan after crashing into a wall of erotic stench, which had seemed to billow out from the locker rooms. Naturally, he followed the smell and ended up rounding a corner to find Stiles on his knees servicing one of his teammates.

Derek and Danny were the first ones to make eye contact, seeing as how Stiles’ back was turned away from Derek’s entrance into the room. At first, Derek only watched from afar, analyzing the scene that played out before him. Stiles looked great, as usual. Though, he looked ever better with a cock stuffed down his throat. Meanwhile, Derek took notice in Danny’s brutality. The sounds of Stiles struggling to take every inch he swallowed was music to Derek’s perverted ears.

Derek watched with peaked interest as Danny’s biceps flexed with dominance as he held onto Stiles’ head for a better grip. He found himself aroused at the sight of Danny’s naked pelvis and thighs slapping obscenely against Stiles’ face with each and every harsh thrust. The sound of wet swallows and gurgles from Stiles’ end were equally as erotic. Not to mention how effortlessly Danny kept his rhythm and how determined Stiles remained, even as his knees eroded into the hard tile of the locker room floor.

Meanwhile, Danny’s body was electrified by the fact that he had an audience. He immediately recognized Derek as the incredibly hot guy that had been lounging around in the back of Stiles’ room one time during sophomore year. And now, Derek was standing at the edge of the lockers, watching him fuck into Stiles’ throat. For some reason, the idea of performing made things hotter. It made Danny want to give Stiles just that much more to take.

Danny let his hands and arms fall from where they were positioned at Stiles’ head. He let them go lax and fall weightlessly at his own sides, but continued to fuck into Stiles’ throat. The only motion of his body radiated from the rocking movement of his hips. He didn’t need to hold onto Stiles anymore. It was clear that Stiles knew exactly what he was doing and he was taking Danny’s cock better and better with each passing minute.

In the corner of the room, Derek unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, just enough so that he could pull out his hardening cock. He mainly kept eye contact with Danny—allowing for the stroke of his tugs and the thrusts of Danny’s hips to synchronize. But ever so often, Derek would switch up the scenery and focus in on Stiles’ backside, the way the boy’s neck moved back and forth, and how great his ass looked in the tightness of his boxers.

Derek swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, gathering up a bead of precum, and then brought it up to his lips for a taste. Danny watched in delight, throbbing inside of Stiles’ throat at the sight. It didn’t take long for Derek to realize that what he wanted was release. So without hesitation, he walked over to where the two classmates were performing, coming up to stand at Stiles’ side.

Stiles pulled off of Danny’s dick when he realized that somebody else was in the room. Initially, he was little worried that a teacher had caught them in the act, but he immediately softened into the moment when he found Derek’s fat cock prodding against the side of his own face. He looked up to Derek with a smirk on his reddened lips, and then wrapped one of his hands around Danny’s cock and the other around Derek’s.

He started to beat off the two men at the same time, switching his gaze between the two of their lustful stares. Eventually, Stiles took Derek into his mouth—giving his cock a couple plunges into his throat—and then pulled off so that he could take Danny back into his mouth. He alternated between which cock got to fuck into his mouth, whilst keeping both of them stimulated with his hands. Both Derek and Danny were pleased with Stiles’ care.

“You’re taking it wherever you can get it now, aren’t you?” Derek questioned, watching the way that Stiles’ lips and tongue worked around Danny’s cock.

Stiles pulled off of Danny with a sloppy gasp, connecting his eyes up to where Derek was looking down at him. He snickered to himself, switching over to lap innocently at Derek’s cockhead, hungrily drawing in as much of the werewolf’s precum that he could manage.  He watched Derek’s eyes flicker momentarily in the heat of the moment.

“Doesn’t sound like such a problem, does it?” Stiles asked, nuzzling against the length of Derek’s cock. “I think you’re pretty lucky to get this prized mouth around your dick.”

“What a fucking cockslut.” Danny slurred, pulling Stiles’ head back over to focus on his own dripping cock.

The two continued on for a few moments, trading Stiles’ mouth back and forth between the two of them as if Stiles were some kind of common sex toy. Stiles’ throat was unbelievable and he had wicked control of his tongue. Neither Danny nor Derek really wanted to stop, but neither of them really wanted to cum quite yet. There were other parts of Stiles that they wanted to get their hands on and use for their own enjoyment. So they stopped Stiles in his sinful tracks and ordered him to stand up.

Stiles stood up, slightly wincing at the pressure in his knees from having been knelt down for so long. He wiped the saliva away from his lips and looked towards both Danny and Derek, in hopes that they’d tell him which position they wanted him in. There were always options, but Stiles hoped that he’d get at least one of their cocks rammed into his ass. If he was lucky, he’d get to stumble out of the locker room for his next class with a stretched out hole, full of cum.

Danny was the first to make his move. He pulled down his track shorts completely, and then laid back horizontally on one of the wooden locker room benches. His cock stood up straight towards the ceiling, jutting out from the patch of his trimmed hair, dripping in Stiles’ saliva, and throbbing with unmistakable desire. He motioned firmly with his hand, directing Stiles to step closer.

Naturally, Stiles listened.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m taking you up on your earlier offer.” Danny said, smugly. “I’m going to pound that tight ass as hard as I can.”

Stiles laughed to himself as he pulled down his boxers. He straddled over Danny’s body, letting himself hover just inches from where Danny was rock hard and dripping precum. He spit into one of his hands and then reached back, prodding at his own hole with some of his spit-slicked fingers. And after only fingering himself generously for a couple minutes, he finally lowered himself down onto Danny’s shaft—letting his teeth shiver at the feeling.

As Stiles began to ride Danny, slowly acclimating to the feeling of how deep Danny could go, Derek walked around the bench so that he could get his access back to Stiles’ face. Derek slapped his cock against Stiles’ lips, pushing in slightly, only to pull back out. He loved the frustrated grunts that Stiles made as he was teased, so much so that he continued to tease the boy for another handful of minutes. And when Stiles least expected it, he shoved inward and watched the boy’s eyes widen in lustful shock.

“Suck that cock.” Derek growled out, fucking back into Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles mumbled out a response, despite getting a thick cock slammed down his throat. He bounced up and down on Danny’s dick, working him over like a fucking professional. The feeling of getting himself plugged up from both ends was always satisfying. He remembered back to just how savagely Derek and Peter had fucked him during their pound time. It was easy to get lost in the overwhelming pleasure of the stretch, the heat, the aching of his jaw, and the slight burn at the back of his throat.

Derek pulled out and bent downwards, taking Stiles’ mouth in for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues clashed together, swapping their tastes of passion. Meanwhile, Stiles swiveled his hips in a repetitive, clockwise motion, grinding down onto Danny’s length. Derek swallowed down all of the little moans that Stiles let escape from his worn throat, taking in the beautiful sluttiness of the corrupted boy before him.

Suddenly, Danny slammed upward into Stiles’ ready hole—increasing the speed and forcefulness of his rhythm. Stiles screamed out in pleasure. He swore that he could feel Danny in his stomach, even going as far as to casually reach down to rub at his stomach to see if he could feel the tip of Danny’s dick. And although he couldn’t feel any sort of bulge, he was sure that his insides were getting rearranged. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he’d end up having to walk around for the rest of the day with a limp.

“Uh, Coach wants you guys out on the field—” A voice announced, revealing itself to belong to Isaac as the curly blond stud rounded the corner—stopping dead in his tracks. Scott followed closely behind, bumping into Isaac’s frozen frame.

Scott and Isaac were both lost for words. The wafting stench of passionate heat, arousal, and sex was enough to blow their hair back in bewilderment, but it was the graphic visual that seemed to lock the two teenage werewolves in place. The sight of Danny’s cock spearing viciously into Stiles’ ass, the sound of skin beating rapidly against skin, and the sight of Derek skullfucking Stiles without pause was obscenely pornographic. And yet, neither of them could look away.

Derek looked up from where he was focused on watching his own cock slide past Stiles’ lips, beaming lustfully in the direction of Isaac and Scott. He let his eyes momentarily flare red, inciting an incredible response from Isaac. He watched as his beta stepped forward, palming at the twitching warmth in his own pants. A threesome always had the potential to become something more and Derek was sure that Stiles wouldn’t mind an extra cock or _two_.

Isaac walked up behind where Stiles was bent over. He flipped the waistband of his pants and boxers underneath his cock and balls and then stroked himself as he prodded a couple fingers at where Stiles’ hole was stretched around Danny. Immediately, Stiles moaned out around Derek’s cock, wiggling his hips in an enticing manner. Danny slowed down his thrusts, allowing for Isaac to shove in next to him, if that’s what he wanted to do.

And that’s exactly what Isaac did.

The beta wrapped his fingers around his cock, gave it a couple strokes to ensure he was fully erect, and then pressed gently into Stiles’ stretched hole—easing his way in to double up with Danny’s girth. Isaac used one hand to guide himself into Stiles, whilst his other hand gripped at Stiles’ waist—keeping him still. The problem was that Stiles’ body was shaking with desire and anxiousness—somewhat tense from the feeling of having two cocks shoved into his ass. Nonetheless, Isaac could smell Stiles’ increasing arousal.

At once, Isaac and Danny started to piston into Stiles—ripping precious chirps and muffled screams out of his body as they shoved inward and outward with unforgiving force. Isaac let his claws somewhat elongate, pressing into the taut skin of Stiles’ sides, though he made sure not to give Danny any reason to be suspicious. He also found himself lost in the fire of Derek’s eyes—somewhat empowered by the encouragement of his alpha.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to finally stop being such a fucking prude?” Derek questioned forcefully, looking over to where Scott was standing.

Scott was lost for words. He couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at where Stiles was taking two cocks. He couldn’t stop zoning out to the sound of Stiles’ throat gagging around Derek’s cock. He couldn’t even force himself to stop twitching up to hardness in the confines of his own pants. He tried to will his cock back down to softness, but it was clear that he had gotten himself stuck in a situation he couldn’t run from.

“I’m going to fucking bust.” Danny groaned, continuing his rhythm. All he could really do was thrust and look up to where Stiles was gasping and swallowing above him.

It didn’t take long before Danny’s perfect movement faltered and his body seized up in ecstasy. He jolted upwards as hard as he could, pouring his load deep into Stiles’ gut—watching as Stiles dropped Derek out of his mouth to gasp in shock. Warmth exploded across Danny’s body, breezing across his body hair, and flushing across his face. His hands grabbed at Stiles’ body in a desperate attempt to touch something more.

As Danny came down from his high, he let his cock continue to throb and pump weakening jets of cum into Stiles. Meanwhile, Isaac pulled out and began to stroke himself to the sight of Danny’s load leaking out from his classmate’s abused hole. He rubbed some of Danny’s cum into the shaft of his own cock as he jerked off, breathing in the scent of their individual bodies intermingling.

At the same time, Derek grabbed Stiles by the chin and tilted his face upwards, and then stuffed his cock back into the teenager’s mouth. He could tell that Stiles’ jaw was sore beyond the limit, seeing as how Stiles wasn’t even putting in the effort to open his own mouth. Instead, Derek had to push through the boy’s lips. However, Stiles’ tongue hadn’t lost any of its power. It was clear that Stiles wasn’t going to stop working over Derek’s cockhead until victory was splattered all over his taste buds.

Derek didn’t restrain himself much. He pounded into Stiles’ throat, adding just a touch of his werewolf strength to the mix. All of the delicious sounds for the boy under his control fueled his fire. Derek relentlessly chased his orgasm. He wanted Stiles to feel it blaze down the back of his throat and drool into the pit of his stomach—warming him from the inside out. He wanted to pull out of Stiles’ throat, leaving behind a hoarse rasp to his voice as a trophy.

Thrust by thrust, Derek pushed himself closer to his unraveling. He got so caught up in the Stiles’ dewy brown eyes, stained with tears of pleasure, that even his own orgasm caught him by surprise. Without warning, his hips stuttered and his cock spit a thick load into Stiles’ mouth—causing the boy to slightly choke. But Derek watched with satisfaction as Stiles swallowed down everything with ease. Stiles even went as far as to pull back and clean off the head of Derek’s wet cock—making sure to gulp down every last remnant.

Isaac jumped back into the action, pulling Stiles away from where he was still hovering over Danny and had his mouth level with Derek’s spent cock. He settled Stiles down to his knees and then began to stroke himself over Stiles’ soft features. His bright eyes, upturned nose, and freckles skin was enticing. Isaac wanted to know exactly what Stiles would look like with a creamy load dripping from his face—plastering his eyelids shut and fucking up his hair.

Stiles waited patiently, stroking himself as he knelt back down on the hard floor of the locker rooms. The excitement of getting creamed with another load blurred the ache of his kneecaps and his jaw. He just did his best to keep his mouth open, tongue splayed wide, and ready to receive what Isaac would surely be able to deliver. But in the corner, past Isaac’s slender frame, Stiles could see Scott with an undeniable bulge strained tight against the fabric of his pants.

“Hey, you’re going to miss out on the fun, Scotty.” Stiles called out. “There’s room on my face for more than one load. Come on, let’s make it a competition and see who blows the biggest load.”

Scott palmed hesitantly at himself through his pants, gripping at where he was hot and pulsating. Danny sat up from his previous lounged back position and stared directly at him with a warm grin. Derek was also looking at him expectantly, with his bold eyebrows raised in curiosity. Isaac was still working over his cock, towering over Stiles—whilst Stiles gestured for Scott to walk over and join up with the fun.

“Are you going to let that go to waste?” Danny asked, pointing towards Scott’s hardness. “Don’t think too hard about it. Look, he has my load in his ass, Derek’s load in his stomach, and he wants your guys’ loads on his face.”

Eventually, Scott hurried over to stand beside Isaac. He whipped out his cock and began to jerk himself off, relishing in the sight of two cocks shadowing over Stiles’ waiting face. He couldn’t push back his own curiosity and found himself staring at Isaac’s cock, which was equally as beautiful as his own. In fact, he noticed that he and Isaac were about the same size, same girth, and length. Isaac was slightly bigger, but for the most part, there wasn’t much difference.

“There you go, Scotty.” Stiles snickered. “Which one of you is gonna give me the first hit?”

To Stiles’ genuine surprise, Scott was the first one to blow his top. He was sure that the enticement had done the trick. Stiles watched with a lopsided, dopey smile as Scott’s body involuntarily shivered. Heavy spurts of cum shot out and struck powerfully against his face, coating most of his cheek and lower chin. He could feel Scott’s burning load ooze down his face, drip off of his chin, and splat down against the floor.

And before Stiles could give Scott any sort of complements, Isaac was grunting out mumbled obscenities and adding his own load to the mix. Much to Stiles and Scott’s pleasure, Isaac poured like a hose—turning Stiles into an ever filthier mess. A lot of it struck heavily against his forehead and into his hair, but Stiles was lucky enough to catch a couple spurts on his tongue—allowing him to smack his lips in awe.

The two teen werewolves stood in their places, casually stroking their softening cocks and letting a couple last drops of their cum fall down onto Stiles’ face. Meanwhile, their heavy breaths were deliciously audible, which pushed Stiles towards finding his own climax. Unhurriedly, Stiles leaned back and let his load spray upwards against his shirt—staining the grey fabric with glossy white streaks of his desperate release. The four other men watched attentively.

Stiles crashed backwards to lay on the floor—completely exhausted and surrounded by four other guys who had just fucked the living hell out of him. He was naked from the waist down, except for his shoes. His ass was leaking steadily onto the floor beneath him with Danny’s warm load. His throat had been fucked raw. And his face and torso was painted up with three different loads. The last thing he wanted to do was clean up and get out to the track.

“Am I the only one who’s kinda pissed that orgies don’t _technically_ count as physical education?” Stiles asked jokingly, thumbing a bit of Scott and Isaac’s combined load into his mouth.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments, kudos, questions, suggestions, etc. I'll always happen to receive something.


End file.
